


I just wanna feel alive with you

by ikleesfiction



Series: Will you follow through if I fall for you? [3]
Category: Chicago Med, Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29260197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikleesfiction/pseuds/ikleesfiction
Summary: "What about you? What would be your dream wedding like?" Natalie asks."City Hall Wedding," you carelessly reply. Jay gapes at your response.
Relationships: Jay Halstead/Reader, Will Halstead/Natalie Manning
Series: Will you follow through if I fall for you? [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052504
Kudos: 12





	I just wanna feel alive with you

The Manning/Halstead family hears the doorbell ring in the evening. Owen runs from the kitchen to the door, yelling, "It's Uncle Jay! It's Uncle Jay!"

"Stay right where you are, Owen! Do not open the door by yourself!" yells Natalie back from the kitchen.

Will puts the last salmon on the plate and then moves to open the door, ready to welcome Jay and his girlfriend. Jay told him yesterday that he will bring you to dinner tonight. These last couple of months, Will and Natalie have met you a few times at Molly's. Natalie welcomed you back with open arms, but Will still has some resistance. He doesn't exactly disapprove of you for his brother. Will is just waiting for any sign of you changing your mind about staying. Jay told Will that he is happy and asked Will to give his girlfriend a chance. That's why Will agreed to host dinner tonight at their house.

"Hi, Dr. Halstead," you greet Will politely. Will crosses his hands in front of his chest. "We brought cheesecake?" you offer Will the box on your hands.

"What kind of cheesecake?" Owen pops out behind Will's back.

"Uh, New York, Strawberry, Oreos, Salted Caramel and Hazelnut Chocolate," you describe the content of the box. Seeing Owen's eyes widened in amazement and Will's unimpressed glare, you continue to explain with a grin, "They all look great. I cannot just pick one,"

Owen gives Will's pants a tug, "I like cheesecake," He tells Will, afraid that Will is going to reject your offer.

"I know, bud," Will replies to him. "Let's ask Uncle Jay and Miss Y/N to come in," He opens the door wider to let their guests in. Owen quickly latches on you. He drags you (and the cheesecake box) to the kitchen area. 

"If she's trying to get back on my good graces, sugar-crashing Owen is not the correct way to go," Will says to Jay after closing the door. 

Jay smirks at Will, "Hey, you're the one who asked us to bring dessert."

"A momentary lapse of judgment." Will solemnly admits.

◢◤

You and Jay volunteer to wash the dishes after dinner is done, while the family shares a few pieces of cheesecake between the three of them. Once the cakes are finished, Will and Natalie take Owen to get ready for bed. Owen hugs you tight before going. "Thanks for the cheesecake."

You hug him back and land a kiss on his baby cheek, "You're welcome. Sweet dreams, Owen."

You and Jay then move to sit on a couch in the living room. You have a mug of tea in your hand, while Jay has a plate of New York cheesecake in his. A rerun of the Blackhawks game is playing on TV. You put your tea down and start to steal small bites of cake from Jay's plate. But apparently, Jay is not too engrossed by the game as much as you thought. He moves his plate away from your reach with a laugh, "Why don't you take your own piece?"

"Yours is better," You say with Jay's fork still in your hand. 

"Oh yeah?" Jay leans in closer to kiss you. His tongue is asking for an entrance that you gladly give. His kiss is even sweeter than the dessert. You only pull away when you hear Will's clearing his throat loudly, letting you know that they are back in the room. "Hmm, that one tastes the best," Jay hums to you before he sits back on the couch. 

Will and Natalie sit on the other couch. She has a pad on her hands and seems to be preoccupied with it. 

"Work?" Jay asks Will, pointing out in Natalie's direction.

Will shakes his head to negate, "Wedding preparation." Jay nods his understanding. 

"Hey, Y/N, do you know anyone who could DJ at our wedding?" Natalie looks up to ask you. 

"I could do it," you casually offer the engaged couple.

"What? No way, you're.." Natalie starts to reason. But Will interjects from her side, "We cannot afford your price." 

"I'm not planning to take fees," you feel insulted that they even think you're going to charge them. You glance at Jay for his support. Instead, you see Jay frowns at you rather than at the couple. "What? They're my friends. I won't take their money!" you exclaim.

"I know you won't." Natalie quickly sorts it out and throws a glare at Will. "But as you say, you are our friend. I won't have you working at our wedding reception. You'd be our guest, should enjoy the party." She continues to explain.

"What she said," Jay gestures his hand, agreeing at Natalie's words. "And I'd like to dance with my date at the party. Can't do that if she is the DJ, right?" He throws his arm around your shoulder and kisses your temple.

"Oh, c'mon, that is so not fair. Now I have to rescind my offer," you fake a disappointment, but your lips are twitching with an almost smile. "Okay, I'll ask around, see if anyone available," you tell Natalie.

"Thank you," Natalie taps something on her pad. "Yeah, just make sure their rate is in our budget," Will adds.

Natalie unsubtly elbows Will. He winces a bit, "What? Do you know how much she got paid per show? It's more than what I earned for a week full of surgeries!"

"Well, that's an exaggeration." You retort.

"How do you know how much she earned?" Jay raises his eyebrow at Will, curious.

"You don't know??" Will screeches.

"I do. But y/n is my girlfriend. We talked about this kind of thing. You, on the other hand, weren't even excited to talk to her until last week," Jay divulges to the floor. Will sends stinky eyes to his brother for ratted him out. You pretend to gasp in shock, but Natalie is just laughing at her fiancé. 

"When I decided on a smaller wedding, I thought it would mean fewer things to take care of. But they still seem endless," Natalie puts the pad aside with a loud sigh. "What about you, Y/N? What would be your dream wedding like?"

"City Hall Wedding," you carelessly reply. Jay gapes at your response. You take advantage of his distraction to snitch his last piece of cheesecake.

"Oh, c'mon, be serious!" Will gestures his hand to you, half perplexed, half annoyed.

You drink your lukewarm tea to chase the stolen cheesecake down. "I am serious." 

"You, who could afford a destination wedding on some private island with 500 guests, prefer a city hall wedding?" Will states his doubt.

You roll your eyes, slightly amused, "I'm pretty sure I cannot manage those things you described,"

"You know what I mean. You got a private jet. Got paid for 30k per gig. Your current net worth almost hits eight-figures. You can afford more than city hall." Will tries to get his point across.

"Okay, first of all, I do not have a private jet. It was chartered by the company since it was cheaper than paying plane tickets for the whole touring entourage," you sit up straight to explain. "Second, it's not about what I can afford. It's about what I want to do. I don't like big shindig, hence city hall wedding." you counter Will's argument.

"Unbelievable." Will shakes his head in disbelief.

"Now, if you ask me where would I go for my dream honeymoon? Of that, I could talk your ears off," you wink and grin at the engaged couple.

Natalie looks interested. She puts her hand under her chin, "Alright, I'm listening.."

◢◤

Jay takes you back to his place, even though you moved to your own place a couple weeks ago. You sit cross-legged on Jay's bed, completing your nightly regimen of skincare. Jay already lays at his bedside with one hand behind his head.

"Are you being honest about the city hall wedding?" Jay blurts out from your side. 

"Why?" You ask him back.

Jay shrugs, "Just curious."

You pack your kits in a toiletries pouch and place it on top of the bedside drawer. "Well..." You lay on your side, facing Jay. "The most important thing is to whom I will be married to," Your fingers trace Jay's skin, from his shoulder to his arm. "I rather have a good, strong marriage that lasts forever than a fancy, dreamy wedding for one night." You hold up Jay's hand and kiss the back of it.

Jay groans and moves on his side to look at you, "Ergh, this is why they paid you big bucks for writing songs. You're a sap."

You laugh in response, "But you love me."

"Of course I am," Jay says with absolute certainty. His hand plays softly with your hair before framing your face. "One day, yeah?"

You kiss his palm and copy the sentiment, "One day."

**Author's Note:**

> The title is taken from "Higher Ground" by Martin Garrix


End file.
